LA HERMANDAD DE LOS DOCE
by fenix obsuro
Summary: La Hermandad de los Doce es un libro para que cada gente del planeta, lo disfrute con los seres que amas con el corazón y también que hagamos conciencia sobre el futuro de nuestros hijos y nuestros descendientes.
1. 1

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"La /spanspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"trascendencia/spanspan style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';" de un mito a una leyenda, y de esta a una /spanspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"realidad/spanspan style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';".,/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 48.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"I/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"La ciudad oculta de Yin-Yang./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHace mucho tiempo en una ciudad de nombre YIN YANG, la cual estaba situada en un bosque de pinos de más 45 metros de largo y una circunferencia de 500cm, tan grande como un gigante, que casi no permitía la entraba de los lazos brillantes del sol, esta cuidad era visitada por valientes arqueólogos, que querían sumergirse en aventuras inimaginables, pero nadie ha podido ver los grandes secretos que escondía dicha ciudad, porque según la leyenda la ciudad tenía una maldición era la muerte segura./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-right: 14.15pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEstaba conformada por 6 grandes ciudades, las cuales se distribuían en pequeños círculos formando en conjunto un círculo mayor, un circulo en el centro era el templo sagrado de la comunidad, en la parte exterior de la cuidad había 12 estatuas en figuras de animales ancestral (tigre, dragón, mono, rata, caballo, cerdo, serpiente, toro, perro, gallo, oveja y mono) que representaban el calendario chino, la cuidad tenían 6 montañas sagradas, estas montañas santas tenía las 6 espadas legendaria, que tenían que ser descubiertas por el o la valiente que desafiara las 12 estatuas vivientes, esta estatuas cobraban vida cuando se sentían invadidas por un extraño./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-right: -14.25pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLas 6 ciudades (aldeas) que conformaban la gran ciudad misteriosa tenían aproximadamente 60,000 habitantes aproximadamente, los ciudadano (aldeanos) podían vivir más de 1000 años aproximadamente, porque tomaban un brebaje único en el mundo, la gran mayoría de la gente eran guerreros, los guerreros eran muy poderoso y astutos, con magia blanca, la gran mayoría podían transformar unas criaturas muy poderosas y legendarias./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-right: -14.25pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span(Las ciudades no deben de pasarse la cantidad de habitantes)./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-right: -7.0pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLas 6 ciudades tenía muchos centros de curación, (la ciudad de fuego tenía 10 centros de curación, la ciudad de agua tenía 20 centros de curación, la ciudad de aire tenía 30 centros de curación, la cuidad de la tierra tenía 40 centros de curación, la cuidad del rayo tenía 50 span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spancentros de curación y la ciudad de excalibur tenía 60 centros de curación), (la cuidad Fuego era monjes, sacerdotisas, la cuidad de Agua era arqueros y paladines, la ciudad de Aire eran guerreros y caballeros, la ciudad de la Tierra eran chames y médium, la cuidad Excalibur era ninjas y samuray e hit era en todo en la cuidad Yin-Yang)./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-right: 7.0pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLas 6 ciudades tenía muchas escuelas, por ejemplo la escuela de ninja, la escuela de samurái, la escuela de chamanes, la escuela de sacerdotisa(te), la escuela de los monjes, la escuela de los arqueros, la escuela de paladín, la escuela de caballeros, la escuela de guerreros, la escuela de bestia, la escuela médium, la escuela de hit, la escuela de la caballeriza (la escuela de ninjas está en la cuidad(Aldea) de Excalibur y en la ciudad(Aldea) Aire, la escuela samurái está en la cuidad (Aldea) Agua y en la cuidad (Aldea) Aire, la escuela de los chamanes está en la cuidad(Aldea) de Excalibur y en la cuidad (Aldea) de Agua, la escuela de las sacerdotisa(te) está en la cuidad (Aldea) de la Tierra y en la ciudad (Aldea) del Aire, la escuela de los arqueros está en la cuidad(Aldea) de Fuego, en la cuidad (Aldea) de Excalibur y en la cuidad (Aldea) de Aire, la escuela paladín está en la cuidad(aldea) Excalibur y en la cuidad(aldea) de fuego, la escuela de caballeros está en la cuidad(aldea) Fuego y en la ciudad(Aldea) Agua, en la cuidad(aldea) de Aire, en la ciudad(Aldea) de la Tierra y en la cuidad(aldea) del Rayo, la escuela de guerreros está en la cuidad(Aldea) de Fuego y en la ciudad(aldea) Excalibur, la escuela bestia está en la cuidad de Fuego, la escuela médium está en la ciudad(Aldea) de Aire y en la cuidad de Fuego, la escuela de hit está en la ciudad (Aldea) de Excalibur, la escuela de la caballeriza está en toda la cuidad (Aldea) Yin-Yang); (así estáspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spandistribuido las escuelas de la cuidad(Aldea) de Yin-Yang),la graduación de estas de las escuelas eran muy difíciles y el premio era tener en su brazo derecho una imagen de las 12 bestias sagradas que están en la pared, era quedarse 7 días en un bosque sagrado para sobrevivir, al entregar las bestias sagradas después del examen y debes poner el nombre a tu bestia sagrada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-right: -14.25pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLa cuidad recibía el nombre de los elementos naturales de la Tierra y eran bendecidos por ellos,span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanFuego Aire, Agua, Tierra y Rayo, lo más impresionante la ciudad central, la de Excalibur es la ciudad más poderosas que allá existido, unos murales indestructibles, las 6 grandes aldeas estaban distribuidas en orden de la brújula, rosa despan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanlos vientos, al norte está la ciudad del Fuego, al noreste está la ciudad del Aire, la ciudad del Agua al suroeste, la ciudad de la Tierra alspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spansureste, la ciudad del Rayo al noroeste y en el centro estaba la ciudad (aldea) del Excalibur./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-right: -14.25pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLas 5 montañas sagradas estaban custodiaba por monjes y sacerdotisas, la montaña sagrada de Excalibur estaba habitada por los 12 líderes de la cuidad Yin-Yang, estos eran reconocido como los grandes, ellos gobernaba con mano muy firme y vigilaba a los cuidados para que no realicen cosas que violen la ley, estos líderes, eran reconocido como los grandes maestros, ellos podían salir a explorar atreves del tiempo e incluso bajo de otras dimensiones, los grandes maestros podían utilizar desde técnicas muy sencilla hasta técnicas que te llevaban a otros mundos, técnicas que solo los más fuertes tenían noción de su existencia; la especialidad de estos maestros era la técnica "Modo Avatar", la cual consiste en transformar tu cuerpo en luz incandescente,span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanpero no todo es mágico y fácil tienes que pagar un precio, ya que puedes perder parte de tu fuerza y tu mente, si corres el riesgo, puedes controlar los espíritus de otros y apropiártelos; y otra es técnica es el "Modo Bestia", esta técnica consiste en transformarte en unos grandes bestias terrestres, con enormes patas peludas, grande hocico que podría comerse de un bocado a un animal entero./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-right: -14.25pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanCuando a los grandes maestros se les termina su tiempo en el mundo terrenal, tiene la oportunidad de elegir a sus siguientes seguidores, los que consideran aptos para luchar y defender hasta con su muerte la cuidada (aldea) Yin-Yang, pueden ser sus propios hijos o sus alumnos, los cuales sean fuertes de mente, corazón puro y una fuerza extraordinaria./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-right: -14.25pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEn el momento de sus muertes, sus almas o espíritus son la llave para abrir las gloriosas puertas del cielo, donde sus almas se elevan, y sus cuerpos se hacen cenizas. Como cada maestro tiene el poder de uno de los doce animales sagrados, al retirarse regresa su espíritu animal, plasmándolo en la estatua de piedra, dando la oportunidad otra generación./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-right: -14.25pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanPara llegara al templos mayor, los aldeanos tiene que cruzar las doce casa que representan el hogar de los salvajes animales./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-right: -14.25pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLos grandes maestros vivían como poderosos dioses, los edificios llegaban hasta las nubes de los cielos, el castillo donde vivían, tenía muchos años de haberse construido, y este podía flotar y transportarse a diversas ciudades, esto fue creación de una famosa hechicera japonesa Miya, que se sentía agradecida por que el maestro Tigre la salvo de las garras de una creatura que quería devorarla, el hechizo se llama meditación total, porque se podía llegar al sito deseado por medio de la telepatíaspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spany la telequinesis , pero se necesitaba muchísima energía espiritual y el cosmos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-right: -14.25pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEn este fabuloso castillo, donde cualquier animal y ser desea vivir, contaba con muchas habitaciones, donde cada elemento tenían sus propias habitaciones, sitios de diversión zonas de curación, deben de tener un número limitado de habitaciones ya que si sobre pasan la cantidad, el castillo puede irse a los suelos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-right: -14.25pt; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 28.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Así Comienza Nuestra Historia. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-right: -14.25pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanUn día todo cambio cuando el clan de las arañas negras ataco, este clan eran muy astutos y asesinos, de poder y magia negra, el clan de las arañas negras tenía una gran habilidad cuando se corta una parte de sus cuerpos, se podía metamofosisar en unas criaturas poderosa como arañas, alacranes y escorpiones, los miembros delspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanclan eran renegado o expulsados de la cuidad o de la aldea misma, el clan era aliada de la cuidad./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-right: -14.25pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLa guerra empezó, la batalla fue muy dura para ambos; un día todo cambio, cuando los líderes span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanhabían desaparecidos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-right: -14.25pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanUnos días se habían aparecido, el enemigo se había destruido por completo; la ciudad del Yin-Yang también fue destruida, no había sobrevivientes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-right: -14.25pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLos 12 hermanos se quedaban con la boca abierta, de la destrucción total y el caos, los hermanos estaban en la entrada de la cuidad y se pusieron a discutir que van hacer ahora en adelante./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Una voz familiar: Hermano./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Caballero Dragón: ¿Qué pasa hermana?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Sita. Tigre: ¿Qué vamos hacer?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Otra voz familiar: Tengo una idea. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Caballero Serpiente: Hermanos ocultemos la aldea durante 5000 años y nuestros descendientes la verán, después de ese tiempo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Caballero Serpiente: ¿Qué dicen?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Caballero Dragón: Estas completamente loco hermano Caballero Serpiente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Caballero de Mono: Tranquilo hermano Caballero Dragón, a mí me justo la idea./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Caballero Dragón: Esta bien ¿Qué piensa usted hermanos Caballeros?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Caballero Perro: Si./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Caballero Liebre: Si./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Caballero Rata: Si./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Caballero Toro: Si./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Caballero Oveja: Si./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Caballero Gallo: Si./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Caballero Cerdo: Si./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Caballero Perro: Hermano Dragón, y las 6 Espadas Legendarias. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Caballero Dragón: Las espadas volverán a sus tiempos hermano Caballero Perro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Caballero Dragón: Hermano sepárense para rodear la aldea./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span(Los Caballeros juntaron sus manos y la aldea se estaba ocultando la aldea sobre la tierra)./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span(Los Caballeros dijeron un hechizo muy poderoso para ocultar la aldea durante 5000 años). /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span(Fuego, Aire, Agua, Tierra, Tornado y los elementos de la naturaleza misma, dame el poder del Yin- Yang, cosmos, chacra, aura, ki, en el nombre de los hombres y mujeres caídos dame el poder ahora que así sea).span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Caballero Dragón: Hermanos que piensa si dejamos nuestros espíritus en la aldea./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span(Los Caballero dijeron que sí)./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Caballero de Dragón: Espíritu de Dragón descienden./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Caballero Rata: Espíritu de Rata descienden./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Caballero Toro: Espírituspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spande Toro descienden./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Sirte. Tigre: Espíritu de Tigre desciende./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Caballero Liebre: Espíritu de Liebre descienden. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Caballero Serpiente: Espíritu de la Serpiente desciende./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Caballero Caballo: Espíritu del Gallo desciende./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Caballero Oveja: Espíritu de la Oveja desciende./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Caballero Mono: Espíritu del Mono desciende./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Caballero Perro: Espíritu del Perro desciende./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Caballero Cerdo: Espíritu del Cerdo desciende./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Caballera Tigre: Que vamos hacer ahora en adelante hermanos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Caballero Dragón: Hermanos vamos a separarnos y a formar nuestras familias y nuestros descendientes verán surgir su legado ancestral./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Caballero Dragón: Hasta pronto hermanos que el poder los proteja, nos vemos al más allá./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span(Los hermanos se dijeron que hasta pronto, nos vemos en la otra vida)./span/p 


	2. 2

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: -14.2pt; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 36.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"II/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: -14.2pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"EL SURGIMIENTO DE LA CUIDADYIN-YANG Y EL LEGADO./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span(4999 años después), (Un año antes que surja la aldea), (La cuidad de oro está sentada de la aldea Yin-Yang, pero los ciudadanos no sabían que estaban sentados en unos escombros de la Cuidad de nombre de Yin-Yang)./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEn el primer mes del año 2002, ocurrió un fenómeno antes percibido y sentido por los ciudadanos, la ciudad tembló a 4° en escala de Richter; de nuevo en el segundo mes vuelve a temblar con la misma intensidad que el mes pasado; llega el tercer mes y continúan los movimientos con la misma intensidad. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLos ciudadanos estaban asustados, pues no sabían a que se debía tales movimientos bruscosspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spany fueron a la alcaldía para pedir ayuda y que dieran respuestas a sus dudas, el alcalde Ryu Tamary propuso llamar a los mejores científicos del País y entre tramites e investigaciones se llega el mes, donde por cuarta ocasión se vuelve a mover la tierra pero ahora la intensidad fue de tres grados. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanUnos días después que los científicos llegaron e iniciaron las investigando, colocando cientos de aparatos que les facilitara el trabajo ya que los ciudadanos ya estaban muy asustados y además está de por medio una suma muy dulce de dinero, según su pronóstico, le dijeron al alcalde que seguiráspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spantemblando y no mintieron tras el quinto mes el movimiento telúrico fue igual que el mes pasado brusco y aterrador, tanto así que los ciudadanos se habían retirado de la cuidad de oro, porque la situación era de inseguridad ya no se podía vivir ahí. En poco tiempo la ciudad estaba deshabitada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLos grandes científicos no sabían el motivo de dichos movimientos y empezó a surgir el rumor entre los ciudadanos, que esa cuidada estaba embrujada, que solo los valientes de corazón deberían habitarla, para resolver el misterio que envolvía la ciudad de oro, que por cierto nunca se vio ni un granito de ese preciosos e incandescente style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanUn día cuando la ciudad estaba en completa obscuridad y deshabitada, las 6 espadas legendaria volvieron a su original lugar, no se sabe cómo fue, quien las trajo, ni cómo llegaron pero el hecho es que están ahí, ha transcurrido el tiempo y ahora es el mes sexto y sigue temblando, con más intensidad,span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanahora a cuatro punto cinco grados, se ve que la Tierra estaba esperando quedar sola para moverse a su antojo y así evitar pérdidas humanas; en el mes séptimo a tres punto cinco grados, el mes octavo a cuatro punto seis grados, el noveno a nueve punto nueve grados, este había sido el más fuerte de este año llega al mes diez con una intensidad de cinco grados, el mes once a una escala de seis punto tres grados y el último mes fue de ocho punto cuatro grados, la ciudad había quedado con una nueva vista, todo estaba modificado, todo había cambiado de lugar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanTranscurridos varios años, más o menos por el año cinco mil, nuevos ciudadanos y muy pocos que quedaban de la antigua cuidad, quisieron habitar tan majestuoso lugar, con un clima agradable, una vegetación variada y diversos aspectos que favorecía el vivir ahí, regresaron, se instalaron y vieron que su ciudad era diferente, los ciudadanos desconcertados y atemorizadas por miedo a que volviera la Tierra a enloquecer fueron a pedir ayuda al gobernadorspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanX , claro con el apoyo del alcalde, para que les ayudara a resolver dicha incertidumbre, el gobernador X propuso llamar a los científicos del mundo, IASSA la compañía que contaba con las personas de un alto nivel de preparación donde cualquier persona estuviera orgullosa de pertenecer ahí, pero muy pocos poseían ese lujo, ya que el costo de pertenencia era elevado, desgaste físico, psicológico, emocional y claro financiero, tras largas conferencias, tramites y papeleos que dieran el paso a su honorable visita, llegaron a la ciudad de oro, los científicos pusieron sus tiendas unos metros de la cuidadspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spandestruida./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span(El equipo de arqueólogos (científicos) era conformado por 10 personas de diversas edades, cuya función era muy diversa y especifica)./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEquipo de Arqueólogos: Vamos a ver que novedad nos tienen (Alzo la voz el jefe del apartamento y realizo la señal que distinguía ese grupo de arqueólogo "El Sol")./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEquipo de Arqueólogos: Hijo por favor quédate en el campamento. Menciono la madre preocupadaspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanmientras le entregaba un radio, ¿Cualquier cosa me hablas pero cualquier cosa?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHijo de Arqueólogos: Si mamá (Contesto el hijo de manera de cancioncita).Ryu Shiro está molesto porque su mamá no lo deja aventurase en nuevos proyectos, él solo llenaba y revisaba información en un cubículo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span(Las horas pasaban y ni señal del equipo de "El Sol", Ryu Shiro ya está enfadado y cansado, por lo que decidió centrase en una piedra que llamo su atención ya que la forma de esta era como de un tigre y con una tonalidad blanca). /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span(La noche empezaba a mostrar su belleza y muy cerquita de ahí, que con solo estirar un poco tu mano podría tocar la gran luna llena que iluminaba a una estatua en forma de tigre en esa noche oscura)./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span(El hijospan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spande los arqueólogos con bastante desesperación, empezó a gritar pero nadie respondía por lo que se fue en busca de los compañeros)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Hijo de Arqueólogos: ¿Quien anda hay?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"El Espíritu del Tigre: Te me haces conocido./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Hijo de Arqueólogos: Oaaaaa (grito el niño asustado mientras se cubría la cara con sus manos)./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"El Espirito del Tigre: No te asustes, no te asustes no son nadie malo/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Hijo de Arqueólogos: ¿Quién eres?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span(El Espíritu del Tigre apareció como un fantasma en forma de un tigre)./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"El espíritu del Tigre: Soy uno de tus antepasados más antiguos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span(El hijo de Arqueólogo que asombrado)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Elspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanhijo de Arqueólogo: Unos de mis antepasados. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"El Espíritu del Tigre: Si, unos de tus antepasados más antiguos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHijo de Arqueólogos: No (afirmó con voz firme), mis antepasados son mis tatarabuelos, mis bisabuelos y abuelos y tú no tienes ningún parecido a ellos más ven pareces un animal, (poco a poco iba bajando su voz, mientras retrocedía lentamente) /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEl espíritu del Tigre: (Riéndose un poco), tus tatarabuelos, bisabuelo y abuelo son mis descendientes y tú eres uno de ellos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEl espíritu del Tigre: Te explicare, como si fuera ayer, sucedió hace 5000 años hubo una guerra contra el clan de las arañas negras, el clan de las arañas negras nos traiciono y nos atacaron sin previo aviso y salimos a defender la cuidad (aldea) de Yin-Yang, el clan de las arañas negras era nuestra defensa contra las artes oscuras extremasspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEl Espíritu del Tigre: Yo era tendiente en jefe, mi objetivo era defender la espalda del comandante general supremo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEl hijo de Arqueólogo: ¿Quién era el comandante general supremo? (Pregunto muy interesado mientras se aproximaba a esa esplendor)./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEl Espíritu del Tigre: Era mi hermano, también era muy poderoso y es tu tío ancestral muy antiguo de aquella época. /span/p 


	3. 3

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 36.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"III/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Los Espíritus Animales Ancestrales./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"El Espíritu del Tigre: ¿Quieres conocerlos?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"El hijo de Arqueólogo: Si./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"El Espíritu del Tigre: De acuerdo. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"El Espíritu del Tigre: Hermanos espíritus salgan y vengan a mí./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span(Los espíritus de los caballeros vinieron al llamado de su hermana)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span(El Espíritu de la Serpiente, El Espíritu del Perro, El Espíritu de la Oveja, el Espíritu del Caballo, el Espíritu del Toro, Espírituspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spande Cerdo, Espíritu de Gallo, Espíritu de Perro, Espíritu de la Liebre, Espíritu del Dragón)./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span(Todos los espíritus se convirtieron en fantasmas).span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"El Espíritu del Dragón: Nos llamaste hermana. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"El Espíritu del Tigre: Si./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"El Espíritu del Tigre: Los llame para que conozcan su sobrino-tataranieto, uno de los descendientes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"El Espíritu del Perro ¿Cómo te llamas?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"El hijo de Arqueólogo: Me llamo Ryu style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"El Espíritu del Toro: ¿Cuántos años tienes?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Ryu Shiro: tengo 9 años (empezó a tener miedo y se recorría hacia la pared en forma de protección)./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Ryu Shiro: Ancestros explícame ¿Por qué están aquí y no están en el más allá?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEl Espíritu de la Serpiente: Porque nosotros somos espíritus guardianes y tenemos los recuerdos del pasado aun no completamos la misión yspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanno podemos ir al más allá, yo era la comandante, mi objetivo era defender el lado derecho de los arqueros y sacerdotisas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Ryu Shiro: Estupendo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Ryu Shiro: Me pueden explicar sobrespan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanel pasado ancestros míos por favor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEspíritu de la Libre: Yo era coronel, mi objetivo era defender el lado este, proteger monjes y chamanes, era el líder del escuadrón hit, este escuadrón era muy veloz, tan veloz que ni el ojo humano podía ver./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Espíritu del Perro: Yo era capitán, mi objetivo era defender a los arqueros y el lado norte./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Espíritu de la Oveja: Yo era oficial mayor mi objetivo era cubrir el lateral derecho, los monjes y el lado oeste central./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Espíritu del Momo: Yo era el coronel tercero, mi objetivospan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanes defender lado este del centro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Espíritu del Gallo: Yo era capitán segundo, mi objetivo es defender el centro, defenderspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanel lado oeste, también era defender los ninjas y los samurái./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span(Poco a poco cada uno de los espíritus - fantasmas se iban presentando mientras hacían una pequeña reverencia ante el pequeño niño)./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEspíritu del Cerdo: Yo era coronel segundo, mi objetivo era defender el lado oeste, resguardar los chames y samurái./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEspíritu del Toro: Yo era teniente mayor, mi objetivo era defender los caballeros, la sacerdotisa, chamanes, ninjas, samurái y arqueros./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEspíritu de la Rata: Yo era teniente coronel, mi objetivo era defender el ladospan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spancentral del norte./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEspíritu del Caballo: Yo era sargento primario, mi objetivo era cuidar todos lados y era líder del escuadrón gating, este escuadrón era cuidar lasspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanespaldas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEspíritu del Dragón: Yo era el comandante general supremo mi objetivo era vigilar de los altos murales de la cuidad que el enemigo no se subiera y vigilar las entradas, y era responsable de cuidar el centro de la ciudad./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span(Se presentaron cada uno de los 12 hermanos de formal cordial, y se fueron sentando al redero de una gran piedra)./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Ryu Shiro: Waoo (Con la boca abierta)./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Ryu Shiro: Espíritus ancestrales explícame sobre la pelea que tuvieron contra el clan las arañas negras./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span(El niño estaba muy emocionado y quería saber más y más sobre aquellas personas bueno si se les puede llamar que habían ganado su inspiración y respeto, el niño se sentía en un cuento mágico, lugar donde siempre quiso pertenecer, pero cono era muy joven y era hijo único sus padres lo protegían y cuidaban mucho, ellos jamás pondrían en riesgo su vida, por lo que lo dejaban según ellos en un lugar muy seguro, cuando ellos se iban con sus compañeros los arqueólogos a investigar lugares extraños y quizá peligrosos)./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEspíritu del Perro: Yo está de guardián cuidando la entrada de la cuidad de Fuego, un día cualquiera otro, escuche un ruido de una catapulta y eran bolas de fuego, luego soné la alarma rápidamente y según se debería escuchar en toda la cuidad, pero no fue así, ya era demasiado tarde, ya había fuego y destrucción de la cuidad (aldea) de fuego./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEspíritu de Dragón: Al entrada del norte de la Ciudad de Fuego, con vencía de aliento, los chamanes, sacerdotisa, ninjas, samurái, monjes, arqueros y caballeros, nosotros los de Ciudadanos (aldeanos) Yin Yang nunca se rinde, nunca se va de una pelea, porque somos fuertes, nuestros hijos y nietos nos verán y oír las espadas chocar, flechas, hechizo, y al enemigo va a caer sobre nuestros pies y pidiendo perdón, toda la eternidad, vamos hacia la victoria./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span(La pelea yin- yang contar el clan de las arañas negra empezó)./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span(La guerra fue muy duro ambos enemigos perdieron muchos hombre y mujeres, la guerra duro años, décadas, y siglos)./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span(Los ultimo siglos, años y días de la guerra, los doce líderes de la batalla se habían desaparecido del campo de batalla, unos días después surgieron en el campo de batalla y el campo había destruido, así le explican al Ryu)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEl espíritu de la Serpiente: Ruy Shiro puedes prestar tu cuerpo para hablar con tu madre y nuestros descendientes como un médium espiritista./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Ryu Shiro: Si, pero con una condición./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"El espíritu del Dragón: ¿Cuál?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Ryu Shiro: Que me presten sus poderes cuando ve a mi mama, es que a veces no cree en magia./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"El espíritu de la Serpiente: De acuerdo, que piensa ustedes hermanos./span/p 


	4. 4

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; tab-stops: 244.5pt;" align="center"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"El encuentro con la Espada Legendaria de: Fuego/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span(Los hermanos dijeron que sí)./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span(Ryu Shiro regreso al campamento)./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span(Horas después su mamá regreso de su expedición arqueológica)./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Ryu Shiro: Mamá que crees que sucedió./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"La Mamá de Ryu Shiro: Hijo ahora no./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Ryu Shiro: Mamá mañana puedo ir contigo a tu expedición arqueológica./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"La Mamá de Ryu Shiro: Si./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span(Al día siguiente)./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span(La mamá y él exploraron)./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span(Cuando llegan al templo)./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Espíritu interior de Tigre: Es el templo de la espada de Fuego./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Ryu Shiro: Waoo, este es el templo de la espada de Fuego./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"La Mamá de Ryu Shiro: Hijo espérame en la entrada por favor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEspíritu Interno del Momo: Un segundo, me acuerdo que los templos de las espadas legendaria, hay trampas. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Ryu Shiro: Que, hay no, mamá, alto, hay trampas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"La Mamá de Ryu Shiro: Qué./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Ryu Shiro: Hay trampas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"La Mamá de Ryu Shiro: Gracias, tendré cuidado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Ryu Shiro: Mamá voy a entrar, a desactivar las trampas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span(Ryu Shiro, entró al templo de la espada legendaria de Fuego, para desactivar las trampas ya que estaban ocultas y no quería que su mamá fuera salir lastimada)./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Ryu Shiro: ¿Dónde estás?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"La Mamá despan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanRyu Shiro: Estoy adelantespan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spandel templo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Ryu Shiro: Waoo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Ryu Shiro: Qué es eso mamá que está ahí./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"La Mamá de Ryu Shiro: Se me hace que es una espada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Espíritu interior de Dragón: Es el interior del templo de la espada legendaria del Fuego./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"La mamá de Ryu Shiro: No puede ser que es la espada legendaria de fuego que estaba en un museo en país extranjero./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span(La mamá de Ryu Shiro queda asombrada)./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"La mamá de Ryu Shiro: Ve al campamento y escribes una carta a un país llamo México, del continente Americano y diles que la espada legendaria de fuego está en Japón, por favor hijo ve ahora a escribir esta carta./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span(Ryu Shiro fue al campamento a escribir esa carta para el país México)./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span(Tiempo después, al regresar al templo la espada legendaria de fuego estaba a punto rompiendo el cuello de la madre de Ryu Shiro)./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span(Ryu Shiro estaba asustado)./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Espíritu interior Tigre: Invócame./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Ryu Shiro: Cómo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Espíritu interno Tigre: Di esto espíritu tigre, espíritu a mí./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span(Ryu Shiro se convirtió en un tigre coloso)./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEspíritu interior Tigre: Ryu Shiro, déjame hablar con la espada legendaria de Fuego, así podemos salvar a tu madre./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Ryu Shiro: De acuerdo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEspíritu interno de Tigre: Espada de Fuego no te acuerdas, soy Guio del espíritu de la span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spancasi me metía en problemas por visitarte./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEspada Legendaria de Fuego: Guio./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Espíritu Interno Tigre: Soy yo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEspada legendaria de Fuego: Me acuerdo que tú casi te metías en problemas porque no tenías permiso de los líderes, los monjes y las sacerdotisas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEspíritu Interno Tigre (Guio de ): Espada legendaria de fuego, por favor puedes bajar a esa mujer./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Espada Legendaria de Fuego: De acuerdo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span(Espada Legendaria de Fuego bajo la mujer con cuidado al piso)./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span(Ryuspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShiro regresa a su forma original)./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"La mamá de Ryu Shiro: Qué pasó, vi a un tigre grande que me salvo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Ryu Shiro: Mamá el tigre soy yo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"La mamá de Ryu Shiro: Que cumplido hijo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Ryu Shiro: En serio, soy yo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"La mamá de Ryu Shiro: Demuéstralo hijo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"(Ryu Shiro: cerró sus ojos y pidió permiso para obtener otra vez los poderes de su ancestral)./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Ryu Shiro: Espíritu del tigre, tigre a mí./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"(Ryu Shiro se convirtió en un tigre coloso)./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"(Su mamá queda asombrada que su hijo se había transformado)./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"La mamá de Ryu Shiro: Waoo, hijo en verdad eres tú./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Ryu Shiro: Si./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"La mamá de Ryu Shiro: Pero como, que pasó./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Ryu Shiro: Te iba a decir ayer, pero tú no me escuchaste./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span(La mamá de Ruy Shiro escucho toda la historia de su hijo)./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span(La mamáspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spande Ryu Shiro se queda boca abierta)./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Espíritu interno del Toro: Ryu Shiro quiero hablar con tu mamá. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Ryu Shiro: Mamá uno de los ancestros quiere hablarte./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span(La mamá de Ryu Shiro y el, cerraron sus ojos para hablar con el ancestro del toro)./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span(La mamá de Ryu Shiro queda asombrando por los ancestros colosos)./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"El Espíritu interno del Toro: ¿Cómo te llamas?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"La mamá de Ryu Shiro: Me llamo Sakura Yamaha./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"El Espíritu interno del Toro: ¿Cuántos años tienes?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Sakura Yamaha: Tengo 29 años./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Sakura Yamaha: ¿Por qué las preguntas?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"El Espíritu interior del Toro: Porque eres mi descendiente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Sakura Yamaha: Queeeeeee./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEl Espíritu interno del Toro: Si tú eres uno de mis descendientes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Sakura Yamaha: Waoo (Boca Abierta)./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; tab-stops: 244.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanElspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEspíritu interno del Toro: Te voy a dejar una marca para cuando tú quieras ir a explorar la ciudad yspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spana los templos de las espadas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEspada Legendaria de Fuego: Lo lamento por a punto de quebrar tu cuello, he estado en una vitrinaspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spande un museo llamo antropología e historia en México D.F., en el continente Americano y me enfade porque todo el día vienen visitantes nacionales y extranjeros, y ha sido esto durante 50 años; un día escuchespan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanuna vozspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spande mis hermanos espadasspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spany dijeron quespan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spansi vamosspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spana ir, a nuestro hogar porque estamos separados y en diferentes continentes, para ir a los siguientes templos, yo voy avisar a mis hermanos que vean el símbolo de toro, con él no te harán daño ni a tu equipo de arqueólogos y penséspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanal principio que ella era el enemigo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Sakura Yamaha: Esta bien te perdono./span/p 


	5. 5

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"El encuentro con la Espada Legendaria de: Agua./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span(Cuando la se bajan del templo de la espada de fuego, se plasma la imagen de un toro en su brazo derecho de la mujer)./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span(Cuando llegan al templo de la espada de Agua)./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Ryu Shiro: Waoo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Espíritu Interno del Perro: Es el templo de la espada de agua/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Sakura Yamaha: Vamos a entrar adentro del templo que te parece hijo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Ryu Shiro: Me parece una muy buena idea./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span(La mama y el entrando hasta el centro del templo de la Espada Legendaria de Agua)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Sakura Yamaha: Waoo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"La Espada Legendaria de Agua: Quien anda hay./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Ryu Shiro: Nosotros somos los descendientes de los doce espíritus./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLa Espada Legendaria del Agua: Mi hermano la Espada Legendaria del Fuego me dijo que vendría aquí para mirar las ruinas de este templo y a mí, no es cierto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Sakura Yamaha: Es cierto Espada Legendaria de Agua./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Ryu Shiro: Espada Legendaria de Agua explícame su situación anterior antes de venir aquí en tu hogar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLa Espada Legendaria de Agua: Yo está la misma situación que mi hermano, pero estaba en un continente llamado Europa en un museo hace 20 años pero esta vez era diferentes casi diario venían muchas personas nacionales y extranjeras para verme./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Ryu Shiro: Órale./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Sakura Yamaha: Espada de agua te hago una pregunta./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Espada Legendaria de Agua: Si./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Espada Legendaria de Agua: Cual./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSakura Yamaha: Pregunta a esta a tus hermanos esta ¿Por qué no regresa a sus museos con respondientes?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEspada Legendaria de Agua: Mis hermanos y yo te respondido así nosotros somos libres y si queremos estar aquí en los templos nadie puedes elegir nuestros destino./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Sakura Yamaha: Órale./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Ryu Shiro: Espada de agua te hago una pregunta./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Espada Legendaria de Agua: Si./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Espadaspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLegendaria de Agua: Cual./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Ryu Shiro: ¿Quién de ustedes tuvo la idea de separase de la cuidad?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Espada Legendaria de Agua: La espada de Excalibur./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Ryu Shiro: ¿Quién es la espada Excalibur?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEspada Legendaria de Agua: Es mi hermano mayor es la espada más poderosa del mundo, más bien del cosmo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Ryu Shiro: Ooo (boca abierta)./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Ryu Shiro: Espada Legendaria del Agua te otra pregunta./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Espada Legendaria de Agua: Cuál es tu pregunta Ryu./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Ryu Shiro: ¿Porque no regresaron a su lugar de origen después de la guerra?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEspada Legendaria de Agua: Porque si volvíamos a casa el enemigo nos tomaría, para construir en un mundo de caos total./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Ryu Shiro: Ooo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Sakura Yamaha: Gracias/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Ryu Shiro: Hasta pronto./span/p 


End file.
